


I'm watching you

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [77]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Admonishing, Conversations, F/M, Family, Imprisonment, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Threats, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Donna Smoak isn't exactly happy and she has a few things to say to Oliver.





	I'm watching you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been out of prison for 145 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver looked at his son and wife lovingly as they sitting at the dinner table. William explained animatedly how his new teacher was the best teacher in the world. Felicity followed William’s every movement like he was the most amazing person in the world and Oliver felt how his heart was swelling with love for both of them. Having them there with him was the most precious thing in his life.

William hadn’t almost touched his food because of his stories and Oliver chuckled. Oliver said good-naturedly: “Buddy, your lasagna is getting cold.”

William turned to look at Oliver and then he gazed down at his plate. He smiled sheepishly at Oliver and said: “Oops.”

Felicity burst into laughter and she said through her chuckles: “Your new teacher must be the most interesting human being in the multiverse. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have forgotten to eat. You’re always hungry and eating.”

“I’m not,” William defended himself, pretending to be hurt as he pouted his lips.

“You are, buddy,” Oliver said and patted William’s cheek with affection.

“I think Raisa is working overtime to keep you fed,” Felicity teased him and William stuck his tongue out.

“Luckily, Raisa loves to cook,” Oliver said with a wink and Felicity nodded in agreement.

“You two are really funny today,” William complained while he tried to contain his smile. Then he turned to look at Oliver and William pointed at him with his fork. He continued: “Besides, Raisa has told many stories about your endless appetite when you’re at my age.”

Oliver laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. He answered: “I’m sure she has.”

William smiled at his dad sweetly and Oliver felt like he was floating. Everything was almost too good to be true. Laughing, joking around and enjoying each other’s company shouldn't have been part of Oliver's life. Sometimes all the good things around him felt unreal. It was like he was living someone else’s life. He couldn’t be this lucky to have Felicity and William by his side after everything.

“Earth to dad,” William said and Oliver blinked a few times before turning his attention back to his son.

“Where did you go?” William asked and took a bite of his lasagna. 

Oliver shook his head and answered cryptically: “Not very far. I was closer to home than you could ever imagine.”

William frowned with confusion but shrugged after a while. Oliver turned to gaze at Felicity who smiled at him. She was smiling one of her special smiles. It was the smile which told him how much she loved her boys – it was at least how she described it and Oliver wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that his wife had a smile which was meant only William and him to see.

Oliver was about to blurt out how much he loved his family. Yet, he was interrupted by Felicity’s phone which let out a high-pitched ping and vibrated in her pocket. She groaned and took it out of her pocket as she mumbled: “I’m sorry. I thought I turned it off.”

She checked her phone and frowned a bit. Oliver asked worriedly: “Is everything okay?”

William also tensed up when he heard Oliver’s concerned tone. Felicity’s free hand ran over her head and she bit her bottom lip. Then she lifted her head and faced Oliver and William. She said apologetically: “My mom is here.”

“What? Where?” William asked with confusion but there was also a hint of excitement in his voice.

“She just texted me that she’s going to be behind our doorstep in a few minutes. According to her, she misses her babies,” Felicity huffed out and added quietly: “I really have to tell her to send text messages before she’s literally in Star City.”

William bounced on his seat with excitement and Felicity gave an amused look to Oliver. Oliver smiled back at her but he felt anxious because he hadn’t met Donna after his revelation and imprisonment. The whole world was now aware of him being the Green Arrow and that also included Donna. He wasn’t sure how she was going to react or what she was going to say.

There was a knock on the front door and Felicity muttered: “Here we go.”

William jumped up and he almost ran to the front door. Felicity smiled at Oliver encouragingly and grabbed his hand. She whispered: “Let’s go. We have to make sure that she won’t hug our son till death.”

Oliver rose to his feet reluctantly. He didn’t know why he had always been scared of angry Smoak ladies. He had fought terrible people, survived through his imprisonment and some back from the death but he still feared Felicity’s loud voice and Donna’s sassy comments.

Felicity dragged Oliver to the front door and Oliver could see how Donna had taken William in a tight hug. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and she looked just like before. When Donna noticed Felicity and Oliver, she let go of William. She ran to them with open arms and simultaneously hugged both Felicity and Oliver. 

She squeaked: “I have misses you all so much!”

“Mom,” Felicity said softly and patted her shoulder blades gently.

Donna let go of them and William walked next to her. Oliver noticed that he was already taller than Dona although she was wearing a pair of high heels. Donna wrapped her arm around William’s shoulder and tugged him closer to her body. She started talking about how much she had actually missed them and William blushed a little like Oliver always did when Donna showed her love. Donna was a warm person who wasn’t afraid of showing her love although Oliver was a person who was afraid of receiving love. William seemed to take after Oliver.

It was like Felicity could have read his mind and she whispered: “Like father, like son.”

Oliver nodded and smiled at her as he took hold of her hand as Felicity asked her mother: “Mom, how long are you going to stay?”

“Only a few days. I really need to get back to work,” she answered and wrinkled her nose when she said “work”.

William turned his head and looked at Donna while he asked: “Where are you going to stay, grandma Donna?”

Oliver frowned because he hadn’t heard William calling Donna grandma before. William didn’t call Felicity a mom and Oliver had always assumed it had something to do with remembering his biological mom. Maybe there was a difference because Samantha’s parents were still alive and that’s why, William didn’t feel bad for calling Donna his grandma. 

Donna pressed a small kiss on William’s cheek before answering: “I’ll be in the hotel nearby. I want to stay as close as possible.”

“You can stay here,” William promised and turned to look at Felicity and Oliver pleadingly.

Oliver rushed to agree: “Yes, of course. You must stay here with us, Donna.”

Donna gave him a radiating smile and she took a step closer to Oliver. She kissed his cheek and said: “Thank you, Oliver.”

Oliver could feel how he blushed and Felicity chuckled next to him. Felicity mumbled quietly so only Oliver could hear: “I don’t know if I should be jealous. You and William always blush around my mom.”

Felicity comment made Oliver blush even more and Felicity laughed harder. William turned his attention to Felicity and he asked: “What’s so funny?”

“Your dad,” Felicity answered and smirked knowingly without giving any further explanation. William looked like he wanted to roll his eyes at her.

Then Donna clapped her hands together and asked: “Was I interrupting something when I came?”

“We’re just having dinner. Would you liked to join us?,” William answered and gestured towards the dinner room.

“I’d love to,” Donna answered and touched William’s cheekbone with her fingertips. 

“Let me just take your bag and we can go…,” William started.

“Do you mind if your dad takes my suitcase, honey? I really need to talk to him,” Donna asked and gave a pointed look to Oliver.

Oliver gulped as William’s gaze shifted between Oliver and Donna. Then William nodded and said: “I’ll see you soon.”

He walked past Oliver and Felicity shouted over her shoulder: “I’ll be right behind you, William.”

After that, she patted Oliver’s chest and smiled at him apologetically before stating: “I’ll remember you with love.”

Oliver wanted to ask Felicity to stay with him but she had already walked away. He was alone with Donna who stared at him in an admonishing way. As soon as William or Felicity didn't heard them, Donna pointed at Oliver with her polished finger. 

She hissed out behind her gritted teeth: “I really like you, Oliver and I know you’re the love of Felicity’s life but I’m going to make you suffer if you ever again do something as stupid as your latest stunt.”

Oliver turned his gaze down and he felt ashamed. Donna continued strictly: “From now on you’re just trying to make them happy or I’m going to bring the pain. I want my grandchild and daughter to be safe and loved and I know you can provide all that. Be the man I know you can be.”

Oliver’s eyes snapped at Donna’s and he nodded vigorously. He promised: “Making them happy is my only goal. They’re my life and nothing is going to happen to them. Ever.”

Donna crossed her arms on her chest and stared at Oliver angrily but after a while her expression melted. Her bubbly personality resurfaced and she pressed another small kiss on Oliver’s cheek. She whispered: “That’s what I’m talking about. You’re a good man, Oliver.”

Before Oliver had a chance to answer, she just patted his cheek and gestured towards her suitcase. She said: “I wasn’t joking about you carrying my suitcase. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Then Donna turned around and walked to the dinner room while Oliver looked at her back. When Donna disappeared from the lobby, Oliver exhaled sharply, emptying his lungs. He just stood there for a few minutes before taking Donna’s suitcase. He had to admit that now he was even more terrified of Donna Smoak.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver wants to enjoy a calm dinner with his family but a few drunken men have something to say about the Green Arrow.


End file.
